


The Three Brothers and The Singer

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya falls in love with the song his brother brings. And one night, his brother also brings the singer home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 3 - Idol

It all started from a single CD Chihiro gave to his little brother, Tetsuya. The CD is a debut single of one of his friend’s new singer. And since then, Tetsuya has been a big fan of him.

The singer name is Akashi Seijuurou and Tetsuya has been collecting his album. He always listened to Seijuurou’s song to the point of making his brothers jealous. Just like this time, Shuuzo, the eldest of the three, came back home from his business trip with the thought of having the youngest waiting for him in the living room. But no one was there to greet him. 

“I’m home. Tetsuya? Mom?”

“Araa… Shuu-chan, I’m in the kitchen.”

“Where is Tetsuya?”

“In his room. He won’t hear you, he’s listening to Seijuurou’s songs.”

“Again? Seriously! I just came back and-“ Shuuzo arrived in the kitchen and saw his mother made so many foods. “What’s with the foods?”

“Ah, this? Chii-chan said he will bring his friends over so I end up making this much.” His mother gave Shuuzo a happy smile. Shuuzo sighed in response.

“I almost finish making this so could you get Tetsuya? Chii-chan will arrive soon too.”

“Okay.”

Shuuzo got straight to Tetsuya’s room in second floor. When he was upstairs, Chihiro came with his friends. Chihiro introduced his friends to his mother and let them take a seat in the dining room. Shuuzo came down with Tetsuya and they seemed to argue about something.

“”Shuu-nii! You promised you’ll get me some souvenirs!”

“I told you I forgot. I didn’t have much time there.” Tetsuya sulked and kept pulling Shuuzo’s shirt. “Shuu-nii!”

“I’ll get you anything you want later.”

Shuuzo patted Tetsuya’s head and the latter was purring like a cat to Shuuzo’s pat.

“Don’t spoil him too much, Shuu.”

“Ah, Chii-nii, you are home.” Tetsuya was about to run to Chihiro but he held back when he spotted strangers in their dining table. Tetsuya immediately hid behind Shuuzo’s back.

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. They are my friends.”

“Tecchan, if you don’t come here soon, the foods will get cold, you know.”

Shuuzo held Tetsuya's hand and brought him to the dining table but Tetsuya still kept himself hidden from the strangers. He peeked at the stranger.

“So, this is my friend, Mibuchi Reo, and the other one is the singer, Akashi Seijuurou. Reo is his manager.” Chihiro introduced them to his brothers. At the mention of Seijuurou’s name, Tetsuya’s eyes sparkled.

“How is it, Tetsuya? I bring your idol here. Do you love me more now? Where is-“ Tetsuya just ran away to his room.

“Wait, Tetsuya?!”

“Araa what a rude thing to do to a guest. I’m sorry for my kid’s behavior.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Shuuzo and Chihiro looked at each other, then they sighed. Shuuzo was going to get Tetsuya back but Tetsuya already ran down stairs. He brought Seijuurou’s album, a marker, and a Polaroid with him.

“A-anoo, may I get your sign? And, if you don’t mind, please take several pictures with me?” Still with those glittering eyes, Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou. Seijuurou blinked then he smiled.

“Sure.”

“Wait, Tetsuya?!”

“Shut up, Shuu-nii! Here, take a picture of us.” Tetsuya handed him his Polaroid.

“Wha-!”

“Maa, maa, let’s finish this quickly and start eating, okay?”

Chihiro sighed and Mibuchi chuckled. Shuuzo didn’t have a chance to refuse since their mother said so.

The dinner went smoothly. Seijuurou’s eyes constantly stole a glance over Tetsuya, which the latter did too. After the guest went home, Tetsuya kept himself silent but smiled a lot. His mother and brothers didn’t bring it up. They know that Tetsuya was happy with just that.

Several days later, Seijuurou waited for Tetsuya in Teiko’s gate. He caused a ruckus as his fans recognized him. He went straight to Tetsuya when he noticed Tetsuya walked in to the gate. He pulled Tetsuya's hand and brought him to his car.

“I’m sorry for the sudden visit.” Seijuurou said when they were inside his car.

“No, it’s okay.”

Seijuurou smiled at him which made Tetsuya's heart beat going wild and his face was red.

“You are cute, Tetsuya.”

“Tha-thank you, Akashi-san. Umm.. What brings you here?”

“Oh, right. I want to give this to you.” Seijuurou handed him 3 VIP tickets of his live performance in Tokyo Imperial Hotel. Tetsuya couldn’t hide his excitement. He took the tickets from Seijuurou.

“Is it okay? I mean, 3 tickets of VIP?!”

“It’s okay. My management gave it to me for free. And I think your brothers won’t let you come alone.”

“Oh, yes. They will definitely forbid me to go. But I’ll make them come with me. Thank you, Akashi-san!”

“And, when we’re at it, let’s exchange number so that we can chat privately. Do you mind if I invite you for dinner or lunch?”

“I’ll be thrilled!”

“Good. I’ll send you home now.”

They exchange number and then went home. When he’s at home, he told his brother he wanted to come to Seijuurou’s live performance. Chihiro agreed right away but Shuuzo forbade both of them. After several attempts of convincing, most of Tetsuya’s, Shuuzo gave up.

They were seated in the first row which gave them the best view of Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya haven’t said a word since they were out from their house. It made Shuuzo and Chihiro a bit worry.

“Tetsuya, are you okay? Do you need something?”

“A drink maybe?”

A concern look on his brothers’ face bothered Tetsuya. “I’m fine. I just want to focus on Akashi-san.”

“Sigh. What’s so good about him anyway? Oh well, I admit he has the look but his voice is just ordinary. Maybe-“ Shuuzo didn’t finished his words because Chihiro pinched him. “It hurts, goddamnit!”

“Watch your words Shuu.” Chihiro gestured him to look at Tetsuya, who had a furious look.

“If you don’t shut up, Shuu-nii, I’ll never talk to you again.”

“Wha-?! This is why I don’t want to come!”

“Shuuzo, the performance is about to start, let’s continue this later.”

They stopped quarreling after Seijuurou got into position to begin his live performance.

“Thank you for coming,” He started, and he got a round of applause.

“It was a short notice but all of you still take your time to come. I appreciate it. Thank you again.” He smiled and got another round of applause.

“Several days ago, I experienced first love, and it was at first sight. I never consider myself as a romanticist, but it happened so suddenly to me, and that feeling hit me rreal hard. Just thinking about them make my heart pounds hard. And their smile can always make me smile. I want to cherish this feeling, so I made a song based on this. I dedicate this song for my first love. The title is “The Blue in Your Eyes.” Enjoy!”

As the music started playing and Seijuurou started singing, Tetsuya dropped his tears, but he still focused on Seijuurou. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Seijuurou. Seijuurou also fixed his sight on Tetsuya. They locked eyes for several minutes of the song until Seijuurou smiled and Tetsuya dropped more tears.

The music was really good and the lyrics are beautiful, adding Seijuurou’s voice, it became a perfect song. Even after the song ended and the live performance finished, Tetsuya still sat on his seat, trembling and crying. Shuuzo and Chihiro patted his shoulder to calm him. Seijuurou came to them after he changed his costume.

“Thank you for coming.”

Shuuzo and Chihiro were instinctively be on guard. Shuuzo stood in front of Tetsuya, blocking Seijuurou’s view of Tetsuya, while Chihiro hugged Tetsuya, protecting him.

“What was your intention?”

Seijuurou smiled at the overprotective conduct of Tetsuya’s brothers.

“I have no bad intention whatsoever. I just simply express my feelings towards your youngest.”

“I won’t allow you to-“

“Thank you for the song, Akashi-san. I really love it.”

“It was meant for you, Tetsuya.”

Shuuzo moved to Tetsuya’s side, along with Chihiro. Tetsuya clutched at Chihiro’s jacket and Chihiro patted him gently.

“Tetsuya, you should give him a proper answer, you know.”

“Chihiro, you…!”

“Shuuzo, it’s Tetsuya’s decision.”

“I told you I’m against-“

“I’m afraid, Akashi-san.” Tetsuya said as he tightened his clutch to Chihiro. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. I’ll be waiting. I’m a patient person after all.”

“But before that, you have to face me first!” Shuuzo smirked as he took Tetsuya to his embrace and carried him out.

“Actually, I’m against it too. So, I wish you good luck.” Chihiro gave Seijuurou a smile then followed behind his brothers.

Thus, Seijuurou’s attempt to win Tetsuya’s heart begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continue this one :3


End file.
